


Radiation

by Otterman_Empire



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Codsworth - Freeform, Companions, Fallout, Fallout Companions React, Fallout February, Fallout4 oc, Preston Garvey is general Au, Preston Garvey minuteman general, Radiation Sickness, Riona - Freeform, Riona Wyld - Freeform, Riona Wyld OC, Sat in the Ashes, Sickness, Sole Survivor, Sole survivor Oc, collection, fallout companions, fallout4 - Freeform, ill, radiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22552732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otterman_Empire/pseuds/Otterman_Empire
Summary: Riona Wyld is still getting used to being in the commonwealth and still has some things to learn to survive, after an unfortunate encounter with a horde of feral ghouls shes learned her lesson on preventive medicine and radiation.
Relationships: Codsworth & Female Sole Survivor, Codsworth & Sole Survivor (Fallout), Preston Garvey & Female Sole Survivor, Preston Garvey & Sole Survivor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Fallout February 2020





	Radiation

**Author's Note:**

> This is apart of a collection participating in the writing challenge Fallout February, im am using it to develop my main oc Riona Wyld from my work Sat in the Ashes (which is a MacCready x Reader). Im also using this to practice writing other companions to possibly open up requests.

The first thing that Riona could remember after her resurgence from the depths of the underground vault was how different everything looked.

Things that had been standard changed fundamentally, no longer where there deer or bears but rather mutated creatures called radstags or Yao guai. Things looked sick and disturbing. Insects seemed to have quadrupled in size and had become extremely aggressive. A Bloodfly had almost been a thing to do her in traveling to a new settlement that the general had needed to be taken care of. 

She had not yet started carrying around preventive drugs either, she barely had any stimpacks and radaway or radx was out of the question at this point, she hadn't worked up enough coin to get any and she hasn't dealt with enough camps or buildings to acquire them. The buildings had become another thing that she didn't trust. Most of their insides are destroyed, building materials compromised during the blast and the resulting fallout. Concrete just seems to crumble and steel creaks. 

* * *

It also didn't help that any build that was worth staying was almost guaranteed to be filled to the brim with raiders, which she's had her fill with for the next couple of days. Her and dogmeat had cleared out some building near Lexington of raiders the night before and she was currently walking north to where she remembered there being a super-duper mart. 

When they had reached the Super Duper Mart things felt off. More than the decrepit appearance, shelves had completely been knocked over, half of the ceiling has collapsed in some points and a horrid smell escaped the place. All Riona could think of was possibly rotten food but that was illogical it had been over 200 years since any organic food had been brought through there.

Dogmeat had his ears pressed down and his hackles raised, he stood between Riona's feet and kept pace with her walking, she was careful not to knock into anything, far more concerned with letting the building collapse on her than anything else. Something clattered behind her, they both turned and Dogmeat slammed into the creature that started to rise. 

It was like one of the zombie movies that Nate used to insist they watch at the drive-ins, it was a humanoid creature but clearly, it was crippled and its flesh seemed to tight yet far too loose on it, it sounded like a rabid animal and attacked like one too. Riona swung a pipe wrench that was holding a large metal cog directly into the head of the oncoming creature, its brain matter spraying on her as its body crumpled to the ground. 

It stung and made her skin itch, she wiped off as much as she could before more of the creatures charged her. She slammed the wrench into the side of one, it sunk in and seemed to catch on the rib cage, the creature didn't seem to even be affected it just swung its large arm at her. She had to jump back to avoid being caught by it, but she fell into another one, it grabbed her from behind and nearly threw her into a set of shelves, she braced herself on one of the rusting shelves filled with what looked like liquor. The creature that threw her slammed into her trying to bite her, it had her pinned. 

Her foot was square in its chest trying to keep it away from her and she was grabbing with its hands trying to keep it from taking out her eyes, her other hand was grasping for one of the bottles on the shelf she was pressed into. She could hear dogmeat fighting more and she was desperate to free herself. 

The moment her hand touched a bottle she closed her fist on it and brought it down on the head of the creature in front of her. It was momentarily stunned, she kicked it to the ground and brought her boots through its head. She found the creature that had her pipe wrench lodged in its side. She tore it out of its body and brought it up and through its head.

More just kept coming and soon she was covered almost completely in gore, her white hair more of a rotted red and she smelled of spoiled meat and itchy all over. It felt like the blood was burning her and she was extremely dizzy as she walked out of the SuperDuper Mart. 

She had collected as many cans of purified water that she could find and started opening them on her head, and arms. She needed to get off the blood, she could feel it biting into her and she felt like crying out. She had no clue what she had just fought but it was clear that their bodies had been contaminated with the fallout and her exposure was closing on too much. 

Riona stood half-naked in a dead-end alley trying to clear the blood from her. And when she had deemed it enough she quickly cleaned out the resources in SuperDuper mart and high tailed it back to the sanctuary which at least had clean water that she could properly clean herself with. 

It took her almost 3 hours to get back to sanctuary but the moment she was safe within the settlement she nearly collapsed, and became violently ill in a bush before anyone was able to come to her aid at the front of the community. The moment she saw Codsworth's approach she had passed out. 

When she woke, only Codsworth was in the room, who seemed to be gliding around frantically, it seemed like he had dragged every single pillow and blanket she had ever made or brought back when scavenging into the room and was periodically adding them onto the bed or adjusting them. 

Her head was foggy and she had pressure in her nose, she felt dizzy. She had raised her arm in front of her and she could see welt like spots where blood had splashed onto her during the fight. Codsworth chirped excitedly when he saw her awake. 

“Oh, Mum! You're awake!” 

“What happened Codes?” her voice was scratchy and her throat was sore and felt sick, she had started coughing and Codsworth had handed her water. 

“Mum, you've had too much radiation. The General says it looks like a bad encounter with feral ghouls.” he patted her head and dropped a few rad aways and a couple of stimpacks on her lap. “We’ve administered some rad away you should be all sunshiny in a few days, the general does insist that you keep some of these.” 

“Thank you Codsworth.” He was working on something set up behind her, and she noticed that she was connected to an IV, she had pulled on it slightly before Codsworth had placed one of his mechanical arms on her pulling her hand away and lightly pushing her back into the mass of pillows on the bed. Her loose hair had fallen into her face as she laid down and she felt Codsworth fixing her hair as she slipped back into sleep with comforting movements over her hair and head. 


End file.
